A power trunk lid for opening and closing the opening of a trunk of a vehicle body is known as a drive control apparatus for an opening-and-closing body of a vehicle.
In vehicles equipped with a power trunk lid apparatus, there is a demand to make the maximum opening angle of the trunk lid as large as possible. As a result, the number of vehicles in which the opening angle of the trunk lid is set to exceed a specific critical angle as shown in FIG. 10 has been increasing. In such arrangements, for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-204474, when the trunk lid is closed from the fully-opened position, the trunk lid moves in the closing direction against its own weight in a first section SE1, which is a range of positions of the trunk lid in which the opening angle of the trunk lid exceeds the critical angle, and the trunk lid moves in the closing direction according to its own weight in a second section SE2, which is a range of positions of the trunk lid in which the opening angle of the trunk lid is smaller than the critical angle.
The driver which drives the trunk lid in the closing direction is configured of, e.g., an extendable/retractable drive unit, in which one end and another end thereof are pivotally mounted to the vehicle body and the trunk lid, respectively, and which is extendably/retractably driven by a drive motor. When the trunk lid is driven in the closing direction from the fully-opened position, the driving output (the rotational speed of the drive motor) of the extendable/retractable drive unit is feedback-controlled based on the deviation of a target closing speed for control of the trunk lid and the current closing speed to make the closing speed of the trunk lid vary as smooth as possible.